Fanning Flames
by AmberGirl7
Summary: Two sisters are born opposites. An incident drives them apart and changes their lives forever. I kinda suck at summaries, so yeah. Hopefully it ends up better than it sounds. Rated T because it's Warriors.
1. Chapter 1

** Hi peeps! I don't really feel like doing an intro right now, so whatever. Let the story begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Mama, mama! Why won't Frostkit play with me?" Frostkit lifted her head sleepily and slowly blinked her eyes. Sunlight streamed through the branches of the nursery, momentarily blinding her.

She heard her mother's gentle reply. "Sunkit, your sister isn't awake yet, go play with Frogkit." Frostkit leaped to her feet as the words registered in her mind.

"Wait!" she yowled. "I'm awake, I'll play with you!" But it was too late, for her sister had already bounced out of the nursery with the other, younger kits.

Frostkit heaved a sigh of frustration and flopped back down in defeat. She always seemed to get left behind by the other kits. Her mother stood up and padded to the entrance of the nursery. She looked back at Frostkit.

"Well, aren't you going to join them?" She asked, and added teasingly, "I hear they're playing mossball, your favorite!"

Frostkit grumbled in reply. She didn't budge from her position in the nest.

"Suit yourself." Her mother said, turning and walking outside to watch the kits play.

After a moment of hesitation, the kit dragged herself to the opening and poked her head around the side.

A fuzzy green-and-brown ball filled her vision, and she opened her mouth in surprise as it hit her full-on in the muzzle.

Frostkit stood there, frozen in astonishment, until annoyance kicked in.

She spat out the moss in her mouth and turned to face Sunkit, Frogkit, and Spottedkit angrily, shaking out her fur and sending green scraps flying everywhere.

The kits were rolling around on their backs laughing at her face. Glaring coldly at them, she asked "Who threw that?"

Sunkit stopped laughing just long enough to raise a paw sheepishly before falling back to the ground, shaking even harder than before.

Frostkit glowered at her until it dawned on her how funny she must look, white fur littered with dirt and green scraps.

Trying to keep a straight face, the kit called to her sister. "You like throwing moss?" She gathered the bits of plant scattered around her back into a somewhat sturdy ball of moss.

By now most of the cats in the camp had stopped what they were doing to watch the kits' antics. Frostkit pulled her paw back, trying to look threatening.

"Well now it's your turn!" The kit aimed carefully at her sister before whipping the moss ball directly at her. The kits were still laughing and didn't notice her counter-attack.

The ball exploded into Sunkit's face, in almost the same exact spot Frostkit was hit. Frostkit snickered at the look of surprise on her sister's face, collapsing into a fit of giggles as the other kits had before.

Suddenly, Frostkit realized Sunkit's look of surprise had turned to one of panic as she fought for breath, thrashing on the ground and scoring her small claws into the grass around her. Her sister staggered to her feet, choking, eyes watering as her struggles grew weaker with every step. Then, the kit fell heavily on her side, not breathing.

Whiteberry, the medicine cat, came rushing out of her den at the sound of Sunkit's coughing. When she spotted Sunkit lying on the grass, she rushed over and got to work, reaching her paw into the unmoving kit's mouth and gently scooping out a sticky wad of moss before depositing it on the churned up ground next to her.

She then proceeded to push on the she-kit's chest and check for breathing. It went on like this for a tense, deathly silent minute before Sunkit inhaled sharply and widened her eyes in confusion.

She staggered shakily to her paws, wobbling slightly before Whiteberry steadied her.

"What happened?" she gasped. "I was on the ground, and then I couldn't breathe, and-"

"Steady, dear" Whiteberry meowed softly. "You had a little accident, that's all. Come with me." The medicine cat slowly guided Sunkit toward the medicine den, coaxing her to come along and ensuring her that everything was going to be okay.

Frostkit was horrified. This was all her fault! If Whiteberry hadn't been there…

Frogkit slowly made his way over to Frostkit, the anger in his gaze cutting through her like a sharp claw. "How could you?" he snarled. "How could you try to murder your own sister?"

Frostkit gasped at the accusation. She knew her friends would be upset, but for Frogkit to say such a thing…

He snorted disbelievingly as he continued. "And just because she accidentally hit you with a stupid moss ball." Frogkit turned toward the medicine den sadly, as if he couldn't believe he ever thought she was his friend.

Frostkit tried to defend herself. "I-"

Frogkit cut her off with an angry flick of his tail. "Don't bother with excuses" he called over his shoulder.

"You've done enough."

Frostkit was ashamed of herself. _What if I had killed her? _She thought.

_What if Sunkit was dead because of me? _Frostkit shuffled sullenly to the nursery. She spotted her mother in their nest, waiting for her.

The kit padded over and curled up against her mother's warm belly.

"Mama?" Frostkit asked quietly, staring blankly at the ground. She knew her mother had witnessed the whole incident.

"Do you think it's my fault Sunkit is hurt?" Her mother gazed down on her lovingly.

"I would never think that." She replied reassuringly.

Frostkit put her head on her paws and closed her eyes tightly, trying to forget the look in Frogkit's eyes as he spoke to her, and the way Sunkit thrashed on the ground, helplessly fighting for breath.

The events of the day replaying in her mind were almost too much for the kit. As she drifted off into an uneasy sleep, her only thought was:

_I almost killed my sister…_


	2. Just an Announcement

**Hi guys, Amberfoot7 here! Sorry if anyone thought this was a new chapter…I just wanted everyone to know that I put up a poll on what subjects you think I should write about next. I will also create one about what stories I should update next. Right now, my main focus is Twisted Fates, but I should be updating most of my stories when I get out of school. Anyway, please vote and tell me what you think I should work on. Thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
